A first date ?
by fan2blindspot
Summary: Inspired by 9X23 because Tani and Junior finally got closer. Since their meeting, their relationship has continued to evolve. Today their deep friendship has turned into love, but the two young agents have some difficulties in realizing it.


**_OS Hawaii Five-0_**

**Title:** First date?

**Characters:** Junior & Tani

**Summary:** Inspired by 9X23 because Tani and Junior finally got closer. Since their meeting, their relationship has continued to evolve. Today their deep friendship has turned into love, but the two young agents have some difficulties in realizing it.

**Story: **

_"I'm with Dani on this one. I always thought the boy had to pick up the girl,"_ Junior explained. He received a grateful look from his colleague.  
_"I hope that does not mean you think you're going to pick me up tomorrow night because it will not happen,"_ Tani said maliciously. Even before she had time to finish her sentence, all eyes were turned on her. None of the team members knew what was going to happen the next day.  
_"What is happening tomorrow exactly?" _Adam asked curiously when the two other men began to tease them happily.  
_"No one goes to a wedding. Junes do me a favor by agreeing to be my guest ... Why are you looking at me like this? ... It's a totally platonic invitation ... Of course, ... You do not have to be like that guys,"_ the young woman stammered unable to find a correct explanation. She glanced at her teammate, who was quietly drinking his beer while watching, an unidentified glimmer in his eyes. Something that was quickly perceived by his male interlocutors.  
_"Ok,"_ Groover concluded as his colleagues laughed. To the delight of the new ones, Steve joined them with his sister, Mary. They began to discuss everything and nothing, forgetting the original subject.

The next morning the young Hawaiian crossed her senior African American at the corner of an interrogation room.  
_"Hello, Miss Rey. Are you ready for tonight's wedding?"_ He began in a playful mood. He was well aware that this invitation was more than a service rendered, like all the others.  
_"Indeed, I am. Yesterday I noticed that your eyes had a lot to say about the identity of my guest."  
"So, you think you can read in my eyes? Kiddo please, trying to learn Sanskrit would be easier."  
"Of course,"_ she smiled before leaving. The brunette knew that he had a clear opinion of the situation and she was not sure she wanted to hear it. Wishing to continue the conversation he caught up with her.  
_"But I admit it, I was curious when I learned that you invited Junior to a wedding. By the way, I do not know if you know but when you invite someone to a wedding it's usually considered a date."  
"Yes, it's true, but in this case, Junior knows that we go there as friends and it suits him very well. He repeated it to me several times."  
"He can tell you that until the moon becomes green cheese I still do not believe it. I saw how he looked at you. Listen, you are adults and I do not want to interfere with what does not concern me. Only behind his appearance of a badass Navy Seal Junior has a big heart. He is more sensitive and romantic than he seems. So, please, be careful."  
"Lou, we are in 2019. I had hoped that manners would have evolved to a point where a man and a woman can only be friends. Once again avoid being so expressive if you do not want to be read in your eyes,"_ Tani concludes before enjoying a ring of the phone to end the conversation. Even though they had come up with the fact that they only went there as friends, she was quite uncomfortable. The young woman had noticed Junior's eyes the day before when they had talked to Kamekona. Moreover, it had been a long time since she had gone out with a man and she had to admit that the young recruit was awakening sensations that she thought had disappeared. Only she was afraid to misread the signs, to ruin their friendship or their working relationship. He was one of the only men in her life who treated her with consideration and respect. Tani can't bear to lose him.

A few hours later, not being able to refrain from rethinking about Lou's remark. She took advantage of a drive with her colleague to put things in order.  
_"About tonight, gallantry aside, the Hilton is halfway to our two houses,"_ the young woman began trying to convince herself as much as him.  
_"It's true, I admit that joining there would be more convenient,"_ Junior replied disappointed but not surprised. She had specifically mentioned that it was not a date. Moreover, her friend had a lot of trouble to let go, not to be in control. Her reaction was not surprising.  
_"I also wanted to talk to you about the fact that there will be some very attractive women. We need to develop a code if you ever want me to leave you,"_ the pretty brunette added not wanting to show her jealousy. She did not know why but the idea of knowing her with someone else made her sad.  
_"I appreciate the gesture but all I want is enjoy the free food, the bar, and the dance floor."  
"No, we do not have to dance if you do not want to."_  
_"But we'll do it. You assumed I was a terrible dancer. Now I have to put you to shame,"_ the ex-Navi Seal joked to relax the atmosphere. He did not want things to get awkward between him and his teammate. The two young people continued to chat and then arrived at their destination.

The day went on and over the course of their investigation, they eventually found their missing, clinging to a tree branch on a cliff. The young woman seemed exhausted. She was ready to give up and let herself fall into the emptiness, they had all seen her.  
_"The sanitary evacuation is there in ten minutes," _the former head of the Swat said by hanging up his phone.  
_"Kira may not have been that long,"_ Adam pointed out, looking down the wall.  
_"No indeed, she is falling. She can't hold herself anymore,"_ Junior retorted, taking off his bulletproof vest with an idea in mind.  
_"Hey no, no, no, Junes there is fifteen meters of stone between us and her,"_ Tani said panicked, immediately understanding where he was coming.  
_"I must go there to stabilize her. I can maintain her until help arrives."  
"It's completely crazy."  
"You have a glimpse of my day with Steve. Now you know how I feel. I will not stop him,"_ Dany remarked accustomed to this kind of behavior.  
_"Thanks,"_ the young man said, starting to go downstairs.  
_"Junes, if you fall there will be no dance. I win by default," _the policewoman tried to joke terribly anxious.  
"Do not hope too fast," he replied, giving her a smile. For several minutes he climbed the cliff to meet their young victim. At the same time, Tani and the rest of the team did not take their eyes off him, terrified at every misstep. Periodically Adam glanced at his young colleague to make sure she was okay, aware of the connection between her and her partner.

After this perilous rescue Junior was examined by two paramedics while the team settled the last details. The pretty Hawaiian cannot help but watch him get treatment.  
_"Hey, I have the impression that you will go to this wedding after all. You know, this type of person, there are very few,"_ the police lieutenant said, full of wisdom.  
_"What are you talking about?"_  
_"There is not a lot of people you really care about in a lifetime. You're young, you meet new people all the time but when you become old, like me, you can count these people on the fingers of one hand. Have a good evening," _the father concludes with a teasing smile, not giving her time to reply. The young woman smiles, shaking her head. Although she tried to seem insensitive to his charm, his goodness, and his friendliness, the gentleness of her friend made her melt.

Once the paramedics had finished their work they all went home. Junior, went to the home he shared with Commander McGarrett, took a shower and put on his suit. Despite the insistence of his colleague he had decided to come to pick her up to her house. The young man knew her well enough to know she would not get angry. On the contrary, these little attentions had always pleased her. He knew it even if she tried to hide it. As he set off, the military began to think about this crazy investigation. The former soldier knew that climbing the cliff was stupid only he could not bring himself to leave their victim alone. Since the death of his sister, Junior had made the duty to help others, regardless of the consequences. For a very long time, this had allowed him to dispel the feeling of helplessness he had felt at Maya's death and the loneliness that followed the argument with his parents. Only the concern of his teammate had shown him how he was not alone. The young man went on, unable to get her out of his thoughts.

At the same time, Tani returned home and also began to prepare. She put on a gorgeous chocolate-colored satin dress as well as pumps and gilded accessories. She put slightly more makeup than usual and combed her hair in a more sophisticated way. The brunette did everything thinking about her partner. She had been incredibly scared today. Junior had become a constant in her life and the idea of losing him haunted her. After the death of her father and the overdose of Koa she knew she could not bear more. The young woman was in her living room, watching herself in front of a mirror, stalking every small imperfection when she heard someone knock on the door. She smiled, knowing immediately who her visitor was.  
_"Listen, the boys are going to take the girls for the prom even if they are just friends who will spend their time eating shrimp cocktails and come home early. You're really very beautiful,"_ Junior said at the end from his tirade. He had been distressed at the thought of a negative reaction, but all his fears had gone away by seeing her. She was so beautiful that he could not catch his eye. He was subjugated.  
_"Thank you, but we'd better hurry because we're late, "_ the brunette conceded troubled by his gesture but also by the emotions she saw in his eyes.  
_"You know very well that I would respect the speed limits."  
"You are so predictable."  
"No, you know me well it's different, Madam" _the policeman blew by opening the door.  
_"Thanks, sir,"_ she replied in the same tone, barely surprised by the gesture. This gallantry resembled him so much.

_"You did not exactly tell me who the bride and groom were for you,"_ he said on the way to the hotel.  
_"These are two childhood friends. They are together since high school, so the announcement of the wedding was not really a surprise. Most of the guests will be acquaintances of the same era or their families."  
"Since high school, it's pretty incredible and rather rare."  
"In general, yes but these two were obvious from the beginning. You will understand when you see them."  
"Other, did you have a speech from Lou and Danny?"  
"Yes my god, they really should think about finding a hobby."  
"Although even if they have to, perhaps we slightly facilitated the task."  
"I admit that my blunder did not really help but I maintain that whatever we do is not their business. After all, we have the right to private life."  
"Whatever you do," _Junior murmured, smiling slightly. He turned his head and saw that she was watching him. This marriage promised to be interesting, he thought. The two young people continued to chat for the rest of the journey, suspecting that they had become the favorite topic of conversation for the rest of the team.

This assumption was accurate since at the same time, at Kamekona, the team were actually discussing their teammate's evening.  
_"Then Tani and Junior go to a wedding and you only talk about it now,"_ the team leader complains.  
_"Serious, but you really have no respect for their intimacy,"_ Mary quipped gently after listening to the story of the other two agents.  
_"It's not that. You only met them once, but believe us, this invitation is definitely not platonic," _Lieutenant Williams added.  
_"Oh, but I did not need more to agree with you. Only this is not your business. If they need time to realize that they are crazy about each other let them in. After all, there is only one married man among us if I am not mistaken. So, I do not really see how your opinions on romantic relationships could be valid."  
"I see and if we order food?"_ Adam suggested, wanting to change the subject. He knew that the young woman's demeanor was equal to her brother, and it was out of the question for him to venture into this field. The whole gang laughed, and they continued their evening, thinking no more about their two young recruits.

On their side, once the drive was over, Tani and Junior went immediately to the ceremony. The place was simple, but the floral decorations and the sea view made the whole thing magical. The two young people sat near the hotel. The brunette could not help but feel a pinch in her heart when she saw her friend walking towards the hotel at her father's arm. Realizing what she thought the soldier hastened to take her hand. They smiled at each other and continued to watch this witness of love without breaking contact. The ceremony was simple but very intense. Every gesture and every word revealed the feelings of the lovers. Looking at them kissing the policewoman could not help shedding a tear. At the end of the ceremony and under the guidance of the newlyweds they all went to the ballroom to continue the evening.

During the reception, the two friends were near the bar to chat. Tani watched the happy couple wondering about her love life. Her interlocutor watched her, noticing perfectly the object of her attention

_"Thank you for inviting me. With the parole hearing coming up it's nice to have a distraction,"_ Junior confessed.  
_"Well, if it's a distraction you're looking for,"_ the young woman maliciously pointed toward the dance floor. He joined her immediately and they began to dance. They were happy and carefree, dancing as if no one was watching them as if they had the world for them. The young man never tired of admiring her, impressed and dazzled by her incredible temperament. The brunette was pleased to see him so relaxed, and open. He usually carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. She was pleased to have brought him some happiness and lightness. For nearly an hour they continued at this rate, laughing while drinking with champagne glasses they shared without complex.

At one point they were interrupted by two adorable little girls who wanted to dance with Junior. He gladly accepted after asking for his partner's agreement.  
_"Ok, then there I can't compete with you ladies. He is all yours. I'm going to get some water," _she announced, fading away. While waiting for her order she began to discuss with a friend that she had not seen for a long time.  
_"You make an adorable couple,"_ the young woman remarked, as they watched him.  
_"We're just friends,"_ Tani replied, herself unconvinced.  
_"Really? Is he single?"_ her interlocutor asked skeptically. At this question, the brunette looked at him sadly.  
_"Good luck,"_ her friend concludes by noticing the eyes full of emotions of the policewoman. The young Hawaiian had just realized the power of her feelings. This deep attachment was more than just friendship. She was still watching him when Only you from Joshua Radin sounded. He found himself alone on the dance floor. Driven by the romantic song and the magical atmosphere she joins him. The ex-soldier smiled tenderly as he saw her arrive. He took her hand and put the second on her lower back and they began to spin in rhythm.  
_"You're quite talented,"_ she murmured lovingly.  
_"I told you I was training."  
"Why did you train?"_ Tani intrigued.  
_"I've been waiting for this moment since you asked me to accompany you,"_ Junior confessed, looking into her eyes. She smiled slightly embarrassed but also flattered, approaching his face with hers until their noses touched and wrapped her arms around his neck. They continued to dance, tenderly entwined. The two friends were incredibly close. Their breaths mingled with each other. The intensity was such that Junior was on the verge of saddling that moment with a kiss. Not wishing to break the magic he snuggled his face in her neck, enjoying her floral fragrance and the softness of her skin. They continued to dance during the rest of the song, unable to separate.

Troubled by what they had just experienced, they stopped dancing at the end of the slow and went about their business separately. They both needed to clear their minds. About two hours later the duo headed back towards Officer Rey's house, ignoring the moment they had shared.  
_"Thank you for having accompanied me. I had a great evening, mostly thanks to you."  
"It was a pleasure. I also had a great evening."_ Junior and Tani continued talking to her home. He got out of the car, insisted on opening the door for her, and accompanied her to her house. They were under the porch looking for a way to extend the night.  
_"A true gentleman, you are incorrigible. Are you wondering why you are still single?"  
"Maybe I did not find the right person,"_ the soldier snapped, slowly approaching her. Unable to resist any longer, he tenderly caressed her cheek and then put two fingers under her chin to lift her face. He plunged his eyes into his, looking for the slightest trace of refusal. The brunette did not push back bewitched by the intensity of his eyes. The most delicately in the world he put his lips on hers. For several minutes they remained entwined, kissing each other. At first, it was a sweet kiss, a teenager kiss but as soon as Junior placed his hands on the naked back of her friend passion took over. The young woman felt so good in her partner's arms that she forgot all her fears. She let herself enjoy his caresses, his lips, his smell. The young man tried to convey all the love he felt for the pretty brunette in this kiss. Tani's hands around his neck, his on her waist, their tongues launching into a perfectly orchestrated ballet oscillating between sensuality, tenderness, and desire. Out of breath, they parted.  
_"Junior,"_ she stammered breath courtyard.  
_"Good night partner,"_ the young man murmured. He laid a light kiss on the corner of his mouth and then walked to his car, leaving her panting and completely returned.

Throughout the weekend the two friends kept thinking back to that moment. That evening the ex-Navi Seal was carried away by the atmosphere. He did not regret his action at all because he did have feelings for his colleague. Only, he feared that alcohol played an important role in what they had shared. For her part, the policewoman asked exactly the same questions. She could not forget the feeling of well-being and the desire that had animated her in contact with his lips. The feeling of his hands on her skin did not leave her since their evening. This morning they had returned worked and everyone apprehended the reunion.

Arriving at the headquarters of 5-0 they went to their respective offices without even greeting each other. Intrigued the other members of the team made no comments. However, during the morning briefing, they perceived a discomfort between the two recruits. The four members therefore, said that it was time to intervene. Lou and Danny went to see the girl while Steve and Adam went to Junior's office.  
_"So, Miss Rey how it went this evening?"_ the African American began maliciously. The brunette lifted her head and looked weary.  
_"I'm not in the mood for your comments guys. Plus, I have paperwork."  
"What happened? You've been weird since this morning. Seriously, you can talk to us. We're here for you,"_ Lieutenant Williams pointed out, seeing that she was concerned.  
_"Okay but I warn you I do not want any remark, no, "I told you" or anything else... The wedding was very intense, and we were very close throughout the evening. He was adorable and when he finally drove me home we kissed. Finally, no, he kissed me, but I did not repel him, quite the contrary,"_ she confessed embarrassed.  
_"How do you feel about it? Because seen is worth reacting I guess you have not spoken. "  
"We had both been drinking it really didn't mean anything. It's just embarrassing. "  
"Are you sure about that? You really don't feel anything for Junior? Sincerely it's been almost two years since you are in the team and the only two people I know who are as much in harmony as you are Steve and Catherine."_  
_"It's complicated, we work together and we're friends. It could ruin everything. I appreciate your concern, but all is well,"_ the young woman concludes by looking at them in a resolute way. She really didn't want to talk about her feelings to the two men on the team. His interlocutors did not continue the discussion, conscious that the brunette was far too obstinate to open up to them. However, they were determined to help their friends.

On their side, Commander McGarrett and Adam were more fortunate. Their colleague was ready to talk.  
_"So you finally decided to start with Tani. I can know how you got away like the plague?"_ Kono's ex-husband intrigued interrogated.  
_"I kissed her, she kissed me back, but we have not spoken again since."  
"Actually, when I tell you to act you do not do things halfway. What do you consider next? "  
"Since it avoids me I know nothing, but I do not want to go too fast. No matter what happens it's my friend first."  
"Your patience is a good thing, but the fact is that at the time if Joe hadn't forced me there I would never have invited Cath to dinner. Even though our relationship did not take the turn that I wished it was the best years of my life."  
"I can say the same thing about my marriage."_

The young man thanked them for their advice and then the day resumed his course in peace. In the late afternoon, they decided to go to Kamekona. The two recruits were the last in the office. They finished their paperwork and then left their position to join their colleagues. Both Junior and Tani found themselves in the elevator when he stopped in an unexplained manner.  
_"No, it's a joke," _the brunette blew slightly anguished.  
_"Are you claustrophobic?"_ He asked with his usual composure.  
_"I would not go so far but I am not too fan of the spaces reduced. How do you always stay so calm?"  
"With the Navy, I learned that fear is not real. You must be apprehended and used to defeat your demons. To be honest, cohabitate with forty other men in a submarine without a window or fresh air it helps to relativize the notion of confined space," _the military boasted to relax her.  
_"It is not wrong. Finally, I would like to avoid spending the evening here."  
"I sent a message to Dany to tell him that we would both be here soon. They will ask questions by not seeing us arrive they will ask questions and we will be released in no time. Also, in all the case, I could not have dreamed better company,"_ he attempted trying to initiate a discussion. She looked at him smiling and then leaned on the opposite wall to the one where he was.  
_"We need to talk about the kiss, right?"  
"I absolutely do not regret what happened but if it is your case I would understand perfectly. We're friends and I don't want to ruin it. After all, we had drunk."  
"I don't regret that we kissed. When I repeated you several times that it was not a date it was much more for me than for you. It's been a while since I have felt things only I'm not good at all this,"_ the young woman explained by showing them with her hands.  
_"We are two, in this case,"_ the Hawaiian tenderly smiles. He approached her in the same way he had done on the evening of marriage. They were now extremely close.  
_"What do we do now?"  
"We see where it leads us, and we take it slowly."  
"Slowly, I kind of like how it sounds. Just to know will it be too fast to reiterate our little moment under the porch?"  
"It will absolutely not,"_ Junior smiles just before leaning towards her and gently put his lips on those of the police. The last fears of the brunette fainted and she answered her kiss with ardors. Tani instantly recognizes the natural scent of his teammate. The only time she had been close enough to her to feel it was last week when they had danced, tenderly enlaced, and she was not ready to forget this sweet fragrance. It was a subtle perfume oscillating between strength and sweetness. The young man's lips were fleshy and warm under those of his teammate who kissed him feverishly by taking advantage of the delightful sensations that traveled in her. Wanting to deepen even more this hug he strove her lower lip from the tip of his tongue and she loots her teeth to access his request. The exchange lasted a long time, both partners savor the warmth of the other. Junior had dreamed of this many time in the last few weeks, but he never imagined it would be so intense, so delicious. When breathless, he walked away from a groan, crossed the young woman's lips and blushed before realizing that she was also breathless. When they finally separated the elevator immediately resumed.  
_"Jerry!"_ They laugh with one voice.

The two young people surrendered to their respective cars to join their colleagues. When they arrived at Kamekona they were greeted with great smiles. Without dwelling on their relationship, they thanked their friends for having opened their eyes. The 5-0 team pursued the evening in joy and good humor as they used to. None of them knew what the future was, let alone the lovers, nevertheless, they were confident because they had already gone through hell and they had always come out together.


End file.
